Eyes Of A Child
by Michi-chan aka Hime-Venus
Summary: This is Usagi's diary as she tells of the events of Ami's marriage. Not ment for people with weak constitutions and deals with serious issues. FINISHED!!!!! PLEASE R
1. Eyes of A child Part I

I knew that something was wrong. I knew that something just hadn't been quite right that night Ami came to me. I think we all feel a little guilty about the fate of the soft-spoken senshi. I most of all. She had confided in me the most and I had seen some things that a person should never have to see. I can never forgive myself, never. I can only pray that I can keep it from happening to another innocent soul.  
I still cry when it rains because it reminds me so much of that fateful night. I hate thunderstorms now. Too many memories, too many regrets. I guess you are wondering what I'm talking about. Well I'll tell you. Let me start from the beginning.  
  
  
Eyes of a child  
Part I  
By Michi-chan  
  
Rated R for violence, language, and brief nudity. Drama, deals with serious situations concerning domestic violence.  
  
December 17  
It was winter, one of my favorite months. Christmas and the occasional snow held so many happy memories for me. The holidays were coming and my friends Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei were all gathered inside the local cafe. We were sipping hot coco with our shopping bags bunched inside our tiny booth as we shed our heavy coats and chatted about holiday plans. That was when Ami made her announcement.  
"I have good news everyone," she said. We all looked up and waited. I noticed her blushing.  
"Well spit it out girl," Minako had said impatiently with all her good humor.  
"Kenta proposed to me... and I have decided to marry him, come spring." She was beaming all over. I was so happy for her. I joined my friends in the merry making and even ordered rounds of more coco, my treat. I knew Ami would be happy.  
  
  
December 29  
Christmas is over and I loved spending time with my family. I'm back in my apartment across town now. I had moved there since it was closer to the university I was attending. I had proved that I wasn't such a ditz and I even enjoyed the classes I went to. My friends weren't far away. Ami was the farthest; she goes to a very prestigious school down in Kyoto and only comes to Tokyo on the weekends. Normally she stays at my place so for Christmas I had given her an extra key.  
  
  
January 12  
It's a new year and we are all helping Ami plan her wedding. She's so flustered that she can't figure out which church to wed at, what dress to wear, what song should be played or anything. Mamoru sent pictures and magazines from America with some good Ideas.  
Mamoru and I keep in touch more then ever since out last incident. His studies abroad have brought both worries and pride. I knew he was dedicated to his school, and it took all kinds of begging and bribes to get him to come back to Japan for Ami's wedding.  
  
  
January 22  
Well Ami has finally decided. She's going to have her wedding ceremony at the Rei's Shinto shrine. Rei made all the arrangements for space. Minako pulled connections and got a really popular DJ to be at the reception and Minako personally picked all kinds of music. Makoto was able to convince her professor to let her class cook for the wedding. It would be cheaper then a caterer. Mako goes to one of the finest culinary schools in Japan, and she even guaranteed the food would be good or Ami would get her money back. We have no doubts about that. Lastly, I was able to design a dress for Ami. We decided to take an American approach to the wedding since Ami's fiancé, Kenta, was part American.  
I've been calling all kinds of people so that Ami's wedding will be the best. She plays the blushing bride so well that I can't help but want to pamper her. Tomorrow we're suppose to finally meet Kenta and I can hardly wait. I know that he will be a wonderful person.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: What do you think. I really want you feedback. I remind you that this deals with very serious issues and happens a lot in the world. It'll get more intense as the story goes on. 


	2. Eyes of A child Part II

Eyes of a Child  
Part II  
By Michi-chan  
  
January 23  
I don't like Kenta. Normally I'm opened minded about everyone I meet, but somehow I can't bring myself to like this guy and neither can the others.   
We had decided to meet at the park and have a lunch picnic there with Kenta and Ami before they returned to Kyoto.  
"He's late," Rei said after were had been waiting twenty minutes for Kenta and Ami to join us.  
"Now, now Rei," Minako cooed. "I'm sure they have a good reason for being late."  
"They probably making out in a closet somewhere," Rei muttered. Makoto laughed. We were all so eager to meet Ami's prince. Just then I spied Ami and Kenta walking arm in arm over the hill. I announced their presence and jumped up, running to see them. Ami introduced Kenta to me then rushed ahead to talk to the rest of the girls.  
Kenta had blond hair, just like Minako's. It was long and tied back in a ponytail. He looked a bit scruffy with a small beard and faint bags under his dark eyes. His cloths were a little rumpled, but I decided to look past appearances.  
"So, how did you and Ami meet?" I asked once we were all seated, snacking on Makoto's cakes and ice tea.  
"It was-" Ami started, blushing, when Kenta cut in.  
"At the school," he said. And that was how the conversation went. Ami would start and Kenta would finish. Minako had thought it cute, but I was ready to hear my friend speak for herself. I started to get annoyed with his overbearing nature when Ami suddenly jumped up and offered to run across the street to buy film for Makoto, who was whining because she had left her role at home.  
"Kenta," Rei started once Ami was out of earshot. "What do you like best about Ami?" Her tone was nonchalant but I knew what she was getting at.  
"Well," he said carefully. "She's cute." Silence. He sipped his tea, but didn't continue.  
"That's all?" I asked. He nodded.  
"What else is there?" he asked. Makoto and I exchanged glances.  
"What about her brain and her sincerity?" Minako asked. "She's supper smart and an awesome confidant."  
"Well I guess those thing are all well and good," he said with a slight drawl. "For now."  
"For now?" Rei questioned. He seemed totally relaxed under the pressure of our questions.  
"Well what else could she be good for? I mean think about it ladies. Ami's going to be a housewife, nothing more nothing less. She'll be a cute addition to my life and she'll have nothing to worry about until she dies, since she'll be completely dependant on me. I figure that's what all women are good for now a day." There was silence. His standards dropped. How could he just disregard Ami's many talents and traits? I was so upset at the moment I refused to talk for the remainder of the picnic. I was afraid I would say something nasty, especially when Ami came back, dropped a loving kiss on Kenta's cheek and said "Isn't he wonderful?"  
  
  
February 1  
The situation with Kenta didn't improve. He's attitude was bad and whenever we suggested something he would snap. When Ami wasn't around he was even worse. He was a nasty creature but I couldn't bring myself to tell Ami. Every time she looked at him she would glow and smile and kiss him. She showers him with praise and adds to his already enlarged ego. It's enough to make me sick, but if Ami sees some good in him then he must not be all that bad, right?  
  
  
February 6  
I got stuck with Kenta today. We were out looking at wedding decorations when Ami got an emergency call. She had to go see her mother and I reluctantly volunteered to keep Kenta from getting lost in the streets of Tokyo. He was as commanding as ever, and some how I ended up carrying everything. Finally we stopped for food.  
"Kenta, I'm telling you that you have to learn to see more of Ami," I said once my stomach was half full. It's been days and he still refuses to let Ami accomplish her dreams.  
"And I'm telling you to mind your damn business Usagi-san," he hissed. I huffed and we continued shopping. It was late by the time we finally left the shopping center. It was dark and I was a bit nervous. We loaded the bags into my small car as the streetlights flickered above.  
"At least consider Ami's feelings Kenta. She loves you and I think that, since you love her too, you should be more open to her." I remember looking over and not seeing him, but then less then a second later he had a hand around my neck and his body pressed against mine. I was lodged between him and the car. His eyes were bright with anger and I don't think I had ever been so scared in my life.  
"Listen you," he said. His words slurred as he tried to maintain control and keep speaking Japanese. "I want you and all your little bitchy friends to stay out my business. What I do with Ami s no longer your concern."  
"Stop," I choked. I was so close to tears.  
"Keep your distance. You think I'm screwing around, but I'm not. You better not say anything little bunny or I swear to God, I'll break your pretty little neck." He released be after that, and I drove him to his hotel in silence and fear.  
  
February 14  
His words are still fresh in my mind, but I was able to forget some of the pain today. That is because Mamoru came back to spend Valentine's Day with me. Out of sadness and fear I begged for Mamoru to make love to me. He did, and I finally lost my virginity.  
He was so gentle and sweet to me it hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. I felt so complete when we held each other. I slept soundly in his arms, in his comfort. I hadn't slept like that in days.  
  
February 15  
Mamoru goes back tonight. I feel so empty and alone. I have discovered a need inside of me and it's driving me insane. I wonder if Ami feels this need when she and Kenta are apart. It's different from my normal needs.  
Normally I just miss him. I miss his voice, his face, his kissed, his hugs, and his strong presence, now I miss all this and more. Do you feel the same way Mamoru?  
Ami, is this why you're so attracted to Kenta? Can he fill your needs, or are you just blind?   
I'm tempted to tell Mamoru about what Kenta did.  
  
February 23  
I hadn't seen Ami or Kenta in a while. I know that they are busy with tests and studying. I can't help but worry about Ami. I wonder if Kenta will gain some sort of evil control over Ami. I really hope not.  
  
March 6  
With the end of winter coming closer I'm looking towards warmer weather. Still no sign of Ami or Kenta, and quite a few weekends have gone by.   
"I bet you that Kenta's holding her hostage somewhere," Minako suggested earlier this afternoon.  
"Don't be silly Minako. They're just busy with school. I mean Ami's gotta work hard to make the final stretch. She's only got one more year," Rei snapped. Rei's been on edge for weeks. I know she's worried.  
"I don't know you guys. That Kenta character doesn't settle well with me," Makoto said as she twirled her hair.  
"Hey," I had cut in, tired of the negativity. "Ami's got good taste and we shouldn't bad mouth her future husband. We have to try and stay positive, for Ami." Although the other had nodded in agreement I knew that I was fibbing. I couldn't think of one positive thing about Kenta.  
On the way home I sneezed, and figured that it was Ami's doing, but then I sneezed again. It was Kenta.  
  
March 12  
The day is getting closer and closer. Next month Ami would be getting married. We're all excited and preparations are under control while Ami's away. Mamoru, on his spring break, is helping as well.  
I never told him about Kenta's treatment towards me. I had to keep the promise of keeping things positive about Kenta, even if it killed me. However, it didn't mean I'd delude myself either. As I woke up in Mamoru's arm this morning I thought about how he and I first meet. He didn't exactly click, but everything turned out good. I wonder if the same thing applies to Ami.  
  
March 18  
Ami quite school! I couldn't believe my ears. When she told me over the phone this morning I think I went into a temporary state of shock. This was the Ami that dreamed of finishing school and becoming a doctor. What could have possessed her to do such a thing? I was stumped but I know that the others had their own ideas.  
"I bet you that Kenta told her to," Minako said as we were trying on our brides' maid dresses. They were a beautiful blue color, Ami's favorite color, covered in lace and ribbon. Although we looked elegant, we sure didn't feel it. I for one knew that I felt a violent rage once Minako had voiced her opinion.  
"If it was, Kenta will be hearing from me," Makoto commented, hitting he gloved fists together. "He's not so tough."  
"Look guys, I think your jumping to conclusions," Rei said as she twirled infron of a mirror. "I sure she has a good reason for quitting school and I for one am not going to get in her way." Rei brushed off her dress, but I noticed that she nevr once looked at us in the eyes as she spoke. Did she really believe that Ami had a good reason for giving up her dream, or did Kenta bully her into it?  
"I guess," Minako speculated while the seamstress checked her measurements. "I mean, he's been nothing but kind to Ami, and Ami looks to love him so much, but I just can't shake what he said to us that day in the park." Makoto nodded and a blue flower hairpiece tumbled out of her hair.  
"A 'cute addition' to his life, he says," Makoto huffed and picked up the hairpiece.  
"Maybe it'll get better," I suggested as I sat on a stool trying on shoes. I think that was probably the worst thing I could have said. If anything at all I was against Kenta and any plans he had for him and Ami. I never told anyone of the threat he issued me that day, I was sure if I ever would. I'm afraid for Ami. I'm afraid that she's making a mistake, and yet, at the same time, I'm afraid that I was making a mistake as well.  
  
March 22  
In like a Lion out like a lamb. I think that's the American expression for the month of March. The weather is considerably better then it was last week, and I think Kenta was like the month or March. He seemed to me, a little nicer. Rei, Makoto, Minako and I were all having out final fittings and were just leaving the store when we ran into Ami and Kenta. They were both all smiles and some of my doubts faded away. Kenta even invited us to dinner with him and Ami. Ami looked a little disappointed, but didn't voice her opinion. Rei picked up on that not and politely declined. Makoto caught the hint and said that she had a big test to study for. I told them that Minako and I had plans to hit the dance floor with Mamoru and another man who volunteered to be her blind date. Ami looked grateful.  
As I lay in bed that night I wondered if Kenta had changed. Maybe Ami changed him, and made him a better person. Her quitting school still nagged me beyond reason but the light rings under her eyes told me that she still liked to stay up late with a book or two, or three. 


	3. Eyes of A child Part III

Eyes of a Child  
Chapter 3  
By Michi-chan  
  
Author's Note:  
Sorry that this is so late. I've been so busy, what with my new computer and all. (It's so pretty, Michi-chan loves Dells) Ok, on with the story.  
  
  
March 29  
Bachelorette Time! The party that Minako threw at her house was wild and out of control. Even though I had fun I had a nagging feeling again, and saw something I wish I hadn't.I was a little tipsy, but I remember all too well.  
Almost everyone had passed out; I think it was about three in the morning. I wasn't quite asleep all the way and my eyes were just kind of floating around. Then I caught something moving and I slowly, silently turned my head. It was Ami pattering around the room. The sun wasn't out yet but the moonlight illuminated the entire room. I could see that she was upset about something. It was the way that she walked, the way that she favored her left shoulder. Then in the moon light she pulled down her sleeve and on her shoulder was a bright red bruise. I couldn't contain my gasp of surprise and horror. Ami spun around like a top.  
"Usagi-chan!" she hissed, quickly pulling up her shirt. I got up off my place on the floor and walked over to her. I wanted to demand how she was injured, but I stayed gentle, somehow.  
"It...it was Kenta..." she stopped and looked out the window. "We had a fight."  
"Did he strike you?" I asked. I was simmering and it was hard keeping my anger inside.  
"Well... no... I mean he has a little temper..." she stuttered. I knew about that first hand, but to think that anyone could harm such an innocent soul such as Ami's made me sick to my stomach and raised such emotions in me that I could never imagine. "We were fight about where we were going to live after the wedding. I wanted an apartment and he wanted a house in the country. It's the first real fight we ever had." She looked so sad now.  
"Then he hit you?"  
"No! I started it really. I was in his face and he pushed me away. I fell back against the counter and bruised my shoulder. I deserved it Usagi."  
"Ami..." No she didn't deserve it, and once again I kept my mouth shut.  
  
April 1  
The wedding was beautiful and Ami and Kenta looked so happy. I easily forgot about all the reasons why I didn't want them to be together and enjoyed all the festivities. The wedding party was full of lights and dancing and really good food.  
"I swear, I've never had better sashimi," cooed Minako as she plucked another piece in her mouth.  
"Your gonna get sick eating all that," Rei fussed. Makoto laughed and encouraged everyone to eat up.  
"Look at the, dancing without a care in the world," I commented when I caught sight of the happy couple.  
"I though that Ami would be the last one to get married out of all of us," Rei said.  
"True," Minako said after swallowing her last bit of sake, "but her shyness is a major turn on for guys. I'm not surprised she was able to hook such a guy."  
"I still don't like him," Makoto said flatly. I looked at her and I saw the hatred in her eyes. How could she hate Kenta that much. Then what surprised me was that my own anger began to resurface. Why? I hoped that Kenta wasn't a wolf and sheep clothing. Ami was too sweet, too gentle, too innocent.Then I remember something I thought of something. Wasn't April first April Fools day in America?  
  
May 30  
It's been two months and we've seen Ami on the regular basis at the café. She's so giddy and happy, I had begun to think that I was wrong about Kenta. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Then I noticed that every week Ami seemed a little more tired and worn.  
"Kenta must be keeping her up late at night," Rei joked and we had a good laugh, but my heart wasn't into it. I just think that Ami looked healthy. She was a little thinner and the bags under her eyes increased every week. She seemed to be rapidly ageing before my eyes. It was as though she missed the boat to the fountain of youth. Ami was a full time housewife. Maybe the job was wearing on her. All the cooking and cleaning and keeping Kenta happy, the shopping the bills and gardening; just thinking about it made me tired. Then on top of that Ami didn't have a car of her own. Kenta used it to drive to work so she was stuck with the bus, the train and plenty of walking. I know that my mother did similar things with Shingo and me, but she never looked as down as Ami did. I wondered, was Ami really happy, or was there something deep down that she dosen't want us to worry about.  
  
June 12  
It's the start of the summer and the pools are open for business. Every year the girls and I visit the local pool for a few laps. I decided that I would pick up Ami. She and Kenta lived way out in North Tokyo. It was a bit of a drive, but I didn't mind, especially since Mamo-chan left his lovely red cresta in my care. I couldn't wait to feel the wind in my hair and sent of the summer air. Before I went I gave Ami a call to let her know that I was on my way.  
"Moshi, moshi?" Her voice was tired.  
"Ami-chan! It's Usagi! You sound tired."  
"I am."  
"Well I got just the thing for you. The gals and I are heading up to the pool, wanna come. You know it's tradition now." It had been a while since I had seen Ami and I just knew that the fresh air would be good for her, but I didn't get the response that I wanted. There was a long silence then she softly declined my offer. I questioned her naturally and there was more silence.  
"I don't look very good in a bathing suit today," she said. I thought a moment.  
"Are you expecting already?"  
"No!" Her voice was so sharp and tormented that I couldn't speak for a long time.  
"Ami, what's going on? Are you in trouble? Is it Kenta?" I blurted out. I couldn't help it. I was really getting scared. There was silence.  
"I have to go now," she whispered and in the background I herd a door slamming.  
"Ami! Ami" I screamed into the receiver, but all I got was a dial tone.  
  
June 20  
Ami stopped coming to the café and stopped answering our phone messages. She always said that she was busy or tired. That was when I knew that something wasn't right. Ami was never this closed off to us, and I had a gut feeling that she was suffering.  
"I think something is up as well," Makoto said over the phone. I was sitting at my desk in my living room one afternoon while Mamoru slept in my bed in the next room.  
"Ami's not normal, she hasn't been herself for days."  
"She's been pulled from her dreams! It's Kenta, I know it is!" she screamed.  
"I'm going over there," I said impulsively. I didn't know why I had decided that, but I did know that I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew the full truth.  
"Im going too."  
  
At about four o'clock Makoto, Mamoru and I pulled up to Ami's small house. It was beautiful, so how could Ami look so horrid all the time? We slowly advance to the door and I noticed that there was no car in the driveway. Mamoru run the doorbell and when there was no answer Makoto pounded on the door. A garbled voice came from the house and the door slowly opened.  
"Ami, it's Usagi, Mamoru and Makoto. Open up."  
"Oh My God!" She slammed the door shut and left us puzzled. Makoto was about ready to knock again, but then the door reopened again. Ami was pale and she herself seemed to be fading against the fresh summer breeze. She had tried to fix herself up, but I could still see the signs of misery.  
"We haven't seen you at the café. We got really worried," Makoto said, stepping inside. Ami moved aside and let us in and closed the door behind her. She carefully locked it and turned to us.  
"Your house is beautiful Ami," I said. It really was. Everything was delicate and shiny and clean. Crystal figurines were on polished shelves, various Japanese art works were hung on the walls, flower were arranged on window sills, and the rugs were soft bright. But despite all that, it seemed hollow.  
"Haven't herd much from you Ami," Mamoru commented. It was then that Ami bursted out crying. We were stuned as she literally crumpled onto the floor, sobbing, I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, or talk. She was on her knees with her hand balled up in fists bawling. I was the first to snap out of it and drop to my knees beside her.  
"Ami, what's the matter? Tell us!" I was frantic and started to panic.  
"I can't stand it! I can't stand it!" she cried.  
"What is it Ami? You have to let us know so we can help you," Mamoru said.  
"I hate Kenta! I tricked me." she cries.  
"I knew it!" Makoto yelled. "I knew that S.O.B was up to something."  
"He... he..." Ami suddenly sat up. We were silent. It was then that we herd a car pulling in.  
"He's home," Maokto snarled, rolling up one sleeve.  
"No no, not now. Please come tomorrow, at tree. You have to help me..." Ami whimpered, quickly drying her eyes. What came next was a blur. We were ushered out the house with a small hello to Kenta then we were on our way. But as we made our way to the car I could have sworn that I herd a women cry out. 


	4. Eyes of A Child Part IV

Eyes of a child  
Part 4  
My Michi-chan  
  
June 21  
I was nervous and scared, more than I have ever been in my entire life. Makoto was with me, but that didn't help much. I had such a bad feeling about all of this. My suspicions had ben confirmed about Kenta, yes, but that meant that Ami was in danger. A sickness over came my entire body and I felt like throwing up in Makoto's side seat as we approached Ami's house. We're only about five minutes away when I panicked and screamed for Makoto to sop the car. She slammed on her break and the small green jaguar came to a screeching halt on the side of the country road. The moment the care stopped it's course of motion I threw open the door and stumbled a ways away and fell to my knees. I started throwing up and couldn't stop and I didn't even know why. I was vaguely aware of makoto beside me, it was fuzzy to me. My stomach heaved and the violent reaction I had scared me beyond all reason.  
  
"Dammit Usagi! What's the matter, talk to me!) Mako yelled when the ringing finally stopped in my ears.  
  
"I can't go Makoto. I have a really bad feeling.... about all this," I said weakly. I know that she was giving me that mean cross eyes look.  
  
"Then I'll have to leave you here Usagi, because I won't leave Ami alone in the clutches of the bastard." I knew that she was serious when she went back to her car and brought back a bottle of water and turned to leave again. I don't know why, but the feeling came back but worse this time. Somehow I was able to call out to here. I couldn't even here my own voice, but she did. Over the wind I here her soft "what?"  
  
"I'll go with you.... Ami... needs us, right..." I hesitated and came to my knees. Mako turned and smiled.  
  
"Right."  
  
We were ringing the doorbell in a matter of minutes and I shuffled my feet moving nervously. I got that feeling again, and I wanted to double over into a little ball. What was my consciousness trying to tell me? We run the door bell again and there was a soft patter from the inside of the house. I herd footsteps and then the door slowly opened and half of Ami's head peaked out.  
  
"Ami, Thank Gods. You alright?" Mako asked, grabbing the door, but Ami was holding it tight.  
  
"Go away!" she yelled and we were stunned.  
  
"Ami!" I started. " What's going on you told us-"  
  
"I didn't mean it!" She cut me off. I couldn't get a clear look at her face but her voice was pained. She seemed very far away, even though she was only separated from us by a door. Makoto was not in a good mood, but she stalked off back to the car. I started to follow, but stopped. I had to say something. Anything.  
  
"Ami," I didn't turn around, but I knew that she hadn't closed the door just yet and was watching us leave. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, you know where we are." With that I departed. It was one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life. I guess that's what my mind didn't want to go through. I stayed home the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
July 3  
The summer festival would be soon. I couldn't wait. Mamoru would miss it this year, But I don't mind too much. I have to make sure to make a special wish for him on one of the fireworks on the last night. I think that the fireworks are the best part of the festival.   
Stands were already being set up and the hotels were being filled. Makoto and some friends from her school were going to have their own stand to sell some of their own treats. I'm going to one of the first costumers. Rei's going to do fortune telling, but she's not too much for the idea. In fact she's covering for a sick cousin. I know Rei's mad about having to exploit her talents of reading the fire, but I know that deep down inside she doesn't mind making people happy.  
Minako and I will be trying out all the games. Minako is determined to catch a goldfish this year and I want a new fan. The festival is one of the biggest events in Tokyo, I just hope that Ami will be there.  
  
  
  
July 5  
The festival was wonderful. I enjoyed everything. I got to wear a new silk kimono that was pink and red with Japanese lilies all over it. Minako wore a kimono that Setsuna had made for her. It was orange with a lace type design on it. The night was warm and the watermelon was cool and crisp. However, that wasn't the best part of the festival. The best part was seeing Ami. We were at the cotton candy station refueling when Minako tugged on my sleeve.  
  
"Usagi! Check it out!" I looked up from my treat to see Ami wondering down the path way from one of the temples.  
  
"Ami!" I called and she stiffened. She looked around and saw Minako and me waving our arms like crazy. I didn't wait for her to come over, I just grabbed Minako and ran over to her. She was blushing and I wondered if she was embarrassed about the way she acted last month.  
  
"Go fig Ami, I thought for sure you'd be holed up in that prison you call a home." Minako said with a little spice. Ami turned a deeper red. She seemed to shrink in front of my eyes, right into the fold of her light blue kimono with bubbles on it. I smiled and decided to defend her from Minako's comments.   
  
"Don't listen to her Ami, lets just go and have some fun, just like old times." I smiled and giggled for no reason at all and the mood seemed to lighten. From that moment on we were young again. We went to visit both Rei and Makoto and they gave us free treats. Minako finally caught a fish, but a boy knocked into her while we were walking and Minako dropped her bag, then fell on it, killing her fish. She chased the boy, screaming and yelling, for about twenty minutes. We laughed and kidded Minako about and Ami volunteered win Minako another fish. Minako declined and we spent another twenty minutes trying to catch fish. We wall had one in the end. Ami did really well at the shooting gallery and we joined in the dancing and music. As the night came to a close Makoto and Rei met up with us and we found a spot in the park and bought some water melon. We watched the fire works and told stories. Ami seemed so happy. She was so cheerful she was practically glowing. I think that tonight she was about to let go of some of her worries. 


	5. Eyes of A Child Part V

Eyes Of A Child  
Chapter 5  
By Michi-chan  
  
July 10  
I haven't herd a word from Ami since the festival. I was a little worried about Ami and I wondered if she was going alright. I hoped that Kenta wasn't harming her and that she was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"You need to stop worrying Usagi," Rei snapped at me while we were buying ice candy and I voiced my concerns.  
  
"But I can't help it Rei. She's not the way she used to be."  
  
"It's really none of our business," Rei snapped. She turned her head to look up at the sun, licking her dessert. I knew that she was worried too but didn't want to admit it. Rei was like that. She is so much stronger then me, spiritually. She also had a way of making me feel guilty about all of my butting in. I was afraid to ask her to consult the fire for information.  
  
"Sorry," I said. I'm not sure why though.  
  
"Don't worry about it Usagi. Ami is still Ami, just married. She's a big girl and a Sailor Senshi. I believe that she can stand on her own two feet, and you need to be able to believe that she can too."  
  
Maybe Rei was right. Maybe I was frantic because I didn't believe that Ami was capable of handling a man like Kenta. It's hard to see a dear friend leave you for another life. It was hard with Mamoru going to college in another country and it was harder with Ami so close, yet at the same time farther away than anyone I know of. But I think that if I hope and wish hard enough all this will come in the clear. I've never said that a situation was hopeless and I guess I shouldn't stop now.  
  
  
July 16  
I saw Kenta today. He was walking out a flower shop holding a full bouquet of morning glories. I was a little scared and wondered if I should turn and duck into an ally or something, then I remembered my oath to myself. I boldly stepped up to him and pasted on the friendliest face I could.  
  
"Konnichi wa Kenta san!" He was startled.  
  
"Oh it's you, Ami's friend, Ukami?"  
  
"Usagi," I corrected him.  
  
"Oh right, right."  
  
"Those are nice flowers. Are they for Ami?" I asked, striking a conversation. He looked down at them and then looked down at me. I never realized how tall he was, kinda like Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah, It's, uh the anniversary of when we first met."  
  
"Wow, that supper sweet," and I meant it. Had I bee wrong again about Kenta? I didn't think about it then, but instead I thought of keeping my guard up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yep, but you know, Ami's favorite flowers are Old-field toadflax because they match the color of her eyes." I felt like such a dummy. I saw Kenta's face fall and he looked really angry. I took a little step back and cursed myself for opening my big, stupid mouth. I quickly reassured him and then changed the subject.  
  
"Makoto and I ran by a few weeks back, but you weren't home." His head snapped up and his eyes had a small angry twinkle in him. It as time like this that I panicked and went onto auto pilot. Normally I hated the aftermath.  
  
"Did you now? Ami didn't say," he drawled with his American accent.  
  
"Yeah, but she wouldn't let us in. I was hoping that she wasn't sick, but then she showed up at the festival last week. I guess it was just a 24 hour thing." I couldn't stop talking. "She seems to be doing well, a little tired though. It's been a while since we saw her so happy. So where were you during the festival, it was really fun. It would have been cute if you had came with Ami. Mamoru is back in the states, but I sent him a souvenir today." Why couldn't I shut up? "Ami hasn't come by to see us. You have to tell her that she can't stay cooped up in the house all day. Tell her to give me a call so we can do some shopping together. We really miss her. So anyway, back to my question, where were you last week. You really should have come."  
  
"I was out of town on business," he said coldly. That made me stop. All kinds of things ran through my mind and the air became really thick. I couldn't breath. I had to get away. I felt like crying and I wanted to beat myself up for all of the stupid stuff I had just blurted out.  
  
"Well I hope you had fun. Anyways, I have to got, I have a lot of errands to run." With that a rushed off and down the corner, but as I turned I could have sworn that I saw him go back into the flower shop.  
  
  
July 20  
I was taking bus up to Sakura to pick up a package that Minako sent for. The package was a new costume for a play that she's staring in. I forgot what the title was. Anyways, Minako's apartment was robbed about two nights ago while she was at rehearsals and her costume was destroyed when the place caught on fire. It was a very elaborate situation and I remember hearing it on the news. The other tenants are ok, thank goodness. I think the thief was careless and knocked over one of Minako's candles or something. Artemis is always telling Minako to stop rushing out the apartment and leaving them burning on the counters and stuff. Normally he would blow them out, but he wasn't home that night either. Well anyway, the thief probably knocked the candle over and the place caught on fire. Now here I am, picking up a costume that can only be delivered to Sakura, Kyoto and some other city way up north because Minako had to work with the insurance people.  
  
I ended up taking two buses to get there and then taking two buses back. The middle stop was on the edge of town, right around Ami's neighborhood. I thought of visiting her, but I didn't have time. But I did see something strange. As I waited the second bus to take me home I saw some children playing in the field behind me. I looked over them and the little boy gave some morning glories and old-field toadflax flowers to the giggling girl.  
  
"Where did you get them Otaru?" she laughed. The boy blushed.  
  
"I found them, and in perfect condition too. Some were a little red, but I guess some painter got red paint on them. Maybe Ink, but I picked out the perfect ones for you. I froze on the stop and I greatly considered paying Ami a visit, but the bus came. As I rode along all I could think about were those flowers and Kenta. Now that I think about it, I know what I have to do. I have to go see Ami again, and this time, I won't take 'no' for an answer.  
  
  
–Author's Note–  
So sorry that the last chapter was so late. School and work have kept me super busy. The next chapter may be a little late as well, but hopefully not. Winter break is coming up and hopefully I can work on the story if I'm not too tired from working on my research paper. Sorry this is so short. Please give me feedback! Keep Reading! Keep Writing! 


	6. Eyes of A Child Part VI

Eyes of a Child   
Part 6  
By Michi-chan  
  
July 22  
  
I had finally made up my mind and all day I worked to keen up my courage. The days have been pretty uneventful so far, but I had a feeling that things were about change. I arrived at Ami's home at about quarter after five. I knew that Kenta wouldn't be home until about six. That would give me an hour to talk to Ami alone.  
  
I made my way form the bus stop to her front door, took a deep breath then knocked as hard as I could. I didn't give her time to answer when I started yelling through the door.  
  
"Ami! It's me, Usagi! Open this door now, or I'll really cause some trouble!" I know that tat my voice didn't sound as threatening as I wanted to, but it did the trick. The door slowly opened and I immediately stuck my foot in it, trying to open it wider.  
  
"Usagi, why are you here? You shouldn't be here." Ami said quietly.  
  
"Why not? I only want to visit one of my best friends in the world." I said with a smile.  
  
"Well I'm very busy and I would rather not deal with any disturbances right now,: she said in her sophisticated voice. I knew that she was faking it though.  
  
"Oh, so I'm a bother now?"  
  
"Well... no..." she hesitated. I noticed that the whole time she wouldn't face me. The inside of the room was dimly lit and from her silhouette I could see that she was dressed in a long skirt and a long-sleeved shirt. It was really hot today so that fact that she was wearing winter clothing bothered me to no end.  
  
"Look at me Ami, please..." I know I sounded pitiful, but I couldn't help it. I know that she was suffering, I could feel it, see it in every mover, every ring in her voice. I know that she needed help.  
  
"I can't Usagi, please, don't make me say anymore."  
  
"What is he doing to you?" I asked. I knew that the source of all her problems had to be Kenta. She was so happy before, so full of hopes and dreams, ambitions, and not to mention a ton of brains. She was a cute girl and fun to be around, always trying new things.  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
"Please Ami, I can't stand around and watch you get hurt anymore. You have to say something." We stood in silence for a long time. Minutes felt like hours. She started to fidget, but I held my ground. She still hadn't fully turned around. The clock on the wall ticked and the sound of cars going up and down the street echoed in the house. Everything felt empty and strained. It was as though the walls were trying to keep a secret within itself. Suddenly the clock struck six, I had completely lost track of time. Ami panicked.  
  
"You have to go now!" Ami said pulling pushing me out the door then closing it shut behind me. I stood on the doorstep for a while, then my own anger erupted.  
  
"Your gonna have to stand up to him sometime!" I yelled. "I know you Ami, you never let yourself be held down before, so why are you doing it now?" I stamped my foot and cupped my hands around my mouth to project my voice at the house. "Your not a coward! You are Sailor Mercury, the prince of water and wisdom, your smarter and stronger then what you have become! It's not worth it Ami! It's not worth it!"  
  
  
  
July 23  
  
It's been raining all day. It started as a drizzle, then came out as a full fledged thunderstorm. Makoto go sick, which isn't surprising. She's all charged up like a battery. Rei got shocked when she touched her. We all kinda stayed home today. I think Minako's staying with Rei until she finds a new place. The day seemed as ordinary as any other day I have gone through. The time passed slowly as I tried to keep myself entertained. I think it was about seven in the evening with I got an unexpected visit from Ami. It was strange though. There was a loud pounding on my door and it caught be surprise because the weather was so bad and I had started to doze off. The knocking was frantic and it seemed to get louder with each pound. I scrambled off of the couch and shuffled to the door, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I yawned and mumbled on my way and finally unlocked the latch and opened the door. I peered out and to my surprise I saw Ami. She all but barreled me over as she pushed her way into my apartment. Confused and a little stunned I quickly closed the door and locked it. As usual, since she married Kenta, she was a mess. Her clothing and her hair were all dishelved and she was soaked to the bone. Why had she been running through the rain?  
  
"Ami what the-" before I could even finish she had turned and ran right into me, crying. I held her, still confused, but I knew in my heart that now was not the time to be asking questions. I patted her back as the hot tears ran down her cheeks onto my shoulder. Finally after a while her cries subsided.  
  
"Oh Usagi, you.... I finally..." she breathed between gasps for air.  
  
"It's ok Ami, just take a deep breath, I'm here."  
  
"I couldn't.... what you said.... It wouldn't...." Once again, Ami was refusing to look at me. Finally I pushed her about arms lengths away and in the light saw the full extent of Kenta's hand. Black and Blue around her neck, a bruised cheek, and a black eye. A trail of dried blood stuck to the side of her lip and a band-aid was stuck to her forehead. I concealed my reacion as best as I could, but she still saw it. Her eyes fell and she seemed to shrink before my eyes.  
  
"Now," I said after recollecting myself. "Lets get you all cleaned up first. You'll feel much better afterwards, trust me." My role was to stay positive. I had a mission and I aimed to complete it no matter what. I noticed that Ami's self confidence was shot and she was more shy then she ever was before. She flinched when I touched her and would never look me straight in the face.  
  
I drew up a hot bath for her using a special rose bubble bath that Mamoru got me for Christmas. I scrubbed her back, but I didn't comment on the more black and blue marks that I had discovered. Questions ran through my mind. Why did she let it go on for so long? What was the point? I left her to rinse off and I grabbed some cloths out of my closet. Once she was dressed I sat her down in front of my vanity which, on my part, was a mistake. She refused to look at herself in the mirror. I ran a brush through her washed hair until the dullness and misery was gone and the only thing left was a healthy blue shine.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I-" she started to say, but I cut her off.  
  
"No Ami-chan. Tonight you rest. You can even sleep in my bed. To need to relax and in the morning I'll call Makoto, Minako, and Rei, and we will all help you through this. The hard part is over Ami," I said and put my arms around her shoulders. She flinched slightly but then relaxed. I knew that she felt safe with me and I knew that I would never let anything bad happen to her again.  
  
  
  
July 24  
  
It was early this morning when I herd a pounding on my door. It startled me so badly that I had fell off the couch. My first thought was that it might be Kenta so I quickly checked on Ami, who only stirred from the continuos noise, and then dashed over to door. I set the chain lock and then opened the door.  
  
"What?" I asked in a snappish, ignorant tone.  
  
"Don't 'what' me Usagi! Open this door! Don't you use that peephole of yours?" It was Rei. I giggled and so did Minako and Makoto from behind her.  
  
"I brought snacks if that helps," Makoto said holding up a bag of her homemade goodies. That immediately grabbed my attention and I quickly undid the lock and let them in. They piled into my small apartment and took their seats on the couch and the floor while I straitened up my mess of blankets and pillows.  
  
"Ami still sleep?" Minako asked, glancing at my closed door. I nodded and summed up what happened last night.  
  
"I knew it was serious when you called past midnight telling us to be here first thing in the morning," said Makoto.  
  
"I'm glad she finally left that bastard," Rei huffed.  
  
"Yeah and we're here. We'll protect her. That's what the sailor pretty suited solders do. We're a team!" Minako said with a giggle. I couldn't help but smile. My friends meant so much to me, and I knew that they meant a lot to Ami. In the mists of our laughing and joking we didn't hear Ami creep out of my room. I caught sight of her in the corner of my eye and invited her over. She was hesitant at first, but with the promise of Makoto's fruit sandwiches Ami sat down beside me. She was quiet, like a child while she ate. Scared and confused she nibbled on her food. Her eye darted from side to side, wondering, looking. She was like a baby. She had the eyes of a child, eyes that would find it hard to trust again.  
  
"Ami, Ami! You gotta come see the new place I got picked out," Minako said after explaining the fire at her apartment. "It's this super cool one room loft apartment. It's got a super view and plenty of space. All the way on the top floor. Artemis isn't that fond of it though."  
  
"Since when has he been afraid of heights?" Rei asked slyly. We laughed and Ami cracked a smile. The whole morning we worked on getting the old Ami back. I have to admit that it was harder than I thought it would be. It was like teaching an American Japanese. She had to learn how to smile, laugh, and even speak freely.  
  
"My profits have been totally down, and at this rate we'll have to close the shrine," Rei said once.  
  
"I... I'd be happy to help out... If I could Rei," Ami whispered. She blushed deep red when we all looked at her in shock. I recovered first.  
  
"We too! We'll be good free work!" I chimed.  
  
"It'll save you some money," Makoto said. Rei thanked us and Ami's smile lite up the room. It was like old times, but they felt new. Then there was another knock on the door. Ami, giggling got up.  
  
"I'll get it for you Usagi, You said Mamoru was suppose to be coming in today right?"  
  
"Yeah," I said and turned to Minako. "He's passing through Tokyo. He'll be here for about a day or too." Minako gave me a coy look and my face flamed.  
  
With a glass of orange juice in her hand Ami swished over to the door, unlocked it, then opened it. All I herd was the sound of the glass breaking on the wooden floor. I turned my head so quickly I was afraid that it would come off. Ami was backed up against the wall and a hunched, dirty-looking man loomed over her. Makoto was the first to react and rushed over to Ami, snatching up her hand and shoving her behind her back to rest of us, who were now on foot. It was Kenta, and he reeked of liquor and cigarette smoke. A thick beard covered his chin, indicating that he probably didn't shave, and his clothing was all wrinkled, so be probably slept in them.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Kenta demanded Ami to answer, glaring past Makoto.  
  
"Take a hike Kenta!" Makoto yelled, balling up her fists. Ami started shaking. I couldn't see here eyes. I took her hand in mine and when she looked back at me with her scared child eyes I smiled. A moment of bewilderment passed over her face and then she smiled too.  
  
"The jig's up Kenta. I've seen the bruise and we won't let you take Ami back," I said. He snarled measuring us up, as though he were going to attack any moment. Rei and Minako took a step forward.  
  
"Ami's my wife and I'll do with her what I want!"  
  
"Like hell you will!" Rei yelled.  
  
"We're not gonna stand back and watch you mistreat our best friend." Minako hissed at him. "Wife or not."  
  
"Ami get over here!" he yelled. Ami jumped. "NOW!" His face started to turn red with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"She's not a dog, you Bastard." Makoto snapped.  
  
"Shut your mouth girly. You better learn your place." he hissed. Makoto's eye glittered.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Underneath a man you worthless bitch."  
  
"That's it!" Makoto said and took her advance, but Rei grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Stop Makoto! Your better than that!" Makoto paused. Makoto growled and Kenta sneered. He staggered towards Ami and she took her hand from mine.  
  
"Ami-" I started, but her sad smile cut me off.  
  
"Come here Ami." he hissed.  
  
"Kenta...." Ami took a deep breath. "Kenta, you said... when we married, that you would take care of me."  
  
"And I am! You live in a nice house, you have cloths, you have food dammit!"  
  
"No, not that kind-"  
  
"What the Fuck is your problem! You get around these manless bitches and you start talking shit!"  
  
"Kenta I don't want you to hit me any more!" Ami cried. Minako started to say something, but I took my hand and put it over her mouth. This was something Ami had to do for herself.  
  
"Your pissing me off," he hissed, coming closer. Ami stood her ground, her head held high.  
  
"I gave up everything for you, my schooling, my friends, my family, because I thought you would be worth it."  
  
"Well la-de-da for you Ami. Don't start spurting shit now. I sure as hell didn't hear you complain our wedding night."  
  
"I don't mean that! I didn't like that!" Ami's face turned red. He snickered and swayed on his feet. "You keep me away from everyone! I... I don't want to be with you anymore!"  
  
"What?" he seemed stunned.  
  
"I said I don't want to be with you any more Kenta. I've had it! I'm through!" Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I don't want to have to go to the doctor and lie, I don't want to have to stay away from my friends, I'm tired of hiding, and I'm tired of being scared. I'm... I'm stronger than that." My grin was wide and I felt over joyed but that was soon replaced by fear as Kenta snapped and lurched towards her. He took hold of her wrists and started to twist them in the opposite direction. We were quick to react to this, but Ami, to my surprise, was quicker. Sh moved her elbows in and stepped up, hitting his sensitive are with her knee. Once he freed her wrists she proceeded to slip her leg behind his and knock them out from under, him, sending him backwards. He fell hard and hit his head on the corner of my table. Once he hit the ground he didn't get back up. He didn't move.  
  
"Whoa Ami," I said, stunned.  
  
"Is he dead?" Minako asked. Ami was still and looked at her hands.  
  
"Nice moves," Makoto said and hugged her. Ami relaxed and smiled.  
  
"You taught me that once, remember?" Makoto nodded.  
  
"I guess I'll call the cops." I said and moved to the kitchen to the phone.  
  
"Yeah, the sooner this filth is out of here the better.  
  
  
  
September 3  
  
It's been about a month Since the Kenta incident. The divorce was filed and completed as of today and we all took it as a day of celebration. Kenta was still doing time in jail, as far as I knew, but I had a feeling that he would never show his face around here again. Ami moved out of Minako's place and has a nice little apartment near Tokyo University where she had picked up her studies again. She was already lined up for an internship at the local hospital. Her wounds were finally starting to fade, but I knew that the emotional scars would never fade. But knowing Ami, she would learn from this, and become stronger.  
  
"A toast!" Minako said after her forth drink.  
  
"No more toasting for you Minako-chan," Rei said, taking the glass. Minako frowned. We laughed. The restaurant was nice and the sake tasted good. Everything seemed right with the world.  
  
"So how's it feel to be a free woman?" Makoto asked. Ami giggled and poured her sake.  
  
"I like it. Everything is perfect." She paused. "You guys... I just want to say... Thank you so very much. For everything you did."  
  
"Wha?" I asked.  
  
"Well I mean," she smiled. "If you guys weren't there for me... I don't know what might have happened."  
  
"Hey, it's no problem Ami-chan," Minako said, sneaking in a swig of sake behind Rei's back. "We're your friends, and you're a senshi. We stick together! Turkey's of a feather sqwak together."  
  
"Um, that's 'birds of a feather flock together'." Ami corrected, giggling.  
  
"That's what I said." Minako paused. "What'd I say?" He laughed. Everything was the way it should.  
  
There was no doubt in my mind that Ami, as well as Minako, Makoto, and Rei, would find the perfect guy, and be blessed with love. I know the day will finally come where their dreams will all come true, and I'll help them. I would forever look out for my friend. We were strong alone, but together we were stronger. Ami's healing process would take a while, I knew, but soon she would be a newer, improved version. She is no longer innocent, but that can work to her benefit. For she has truly seen the world through the eyes of a girl, but now she can look out with the eyes of a woman.  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
— what did you think? I hoped you like it. I had fun writing from Usagi's point of view, but I probably won't do it often. On a more serious note, If you know anyone in the situation Ami was in, be it man or woman, you need to notify the proper authorities. It was a little hard writing about this. My experiences with domestic violence within the home was small, but it still effect me. The next story I write won't be this down, I promise. OK! Tootles for now! Keep Reading Keep writing! 


End file.
